


Son

by Defective (CassTrash)



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Infinity War spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/Defective
Summary: He's gone.





	Son

A shaky breath blew past Tony's lips and between the cracks of his trembling fingers, his eyes closed as a moment of silence for the people he'd lost today. He hadn't even returned to earth yet and he knew that many members of his family had perished. Peter Parker died in his very arms, his fists clinging onto Tony desperate to live; Tony could still find dust in the splits of his clothes. Parker was Tony's responsibility, his guardian in a way. The idea of returning without the teenager made vomit rise to his throat.

"Mr Stark, I don't feel so good."

It was like the words were shouted at the top of The Grand Canyon; echoing for an eternity before finally fading away, leaving Tony in silence inside his own head and that was even worse than the screaming.

Tony had lost his son.


End file.
